Sinful Love
by Kailah Winchester
Summary: Bella left after Edward to go home to her husband and family. What happens when The Cullen's come to help them fight Wolferman & Hart? Will there be fight's of jealousy, and anger? will there be bitchyness? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 My love

**I don't own angle or twilight! Though I wish I did! So sad! **

_**Bella is Dawn, but that name reminds her of Buffy so everyone calls her a name she found in a Greek bible "Kailah" she and Conner are can't age after fifteen and there married. Conner doesn't go evil with cordi!**_

The moon let a soft glow on the Hyperion Hotel. I could here laughing and threw the window I could make out the stiletto of Angel and Gunn. Hmm. They had demon guts on them. Ew.

I grabbed my bag and silently crept inside of the hotels front door. I could see Angel turn his head slightly. He put his nose in the air and took a whiff. When he smelled me he turned his head all the way around to see me.

Everyone looked at him as though he had grown two heads while he started to jump up and down then sprint toward me. When he was close enough I side stepped him and had the pleasure of seeing him run face first into the window. At that point everyone had followed him to see what was wrong with him. Before I knew it everyone was hugging me while I tried my best not to get covered in demon guts.

"Little Bit!" spike yelled squishing me to his gut covered chest.

"Uck," I yelped, pushing away with a disgusted face. He laughed. I looked around while wiping my face off.

Everyone was there; Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Lorne, and Spike. Wait.

"Where's Conner?" I asked. Everyone turned to me and had on panicked faces.

I glared at them turning my eyes to slits sending a shiver down there spines.

"Um, well you see. Well, he's kinda," Wes stammered I was getting frustrated.

"Out with it already," I said trying to keep my tone calm.

"He's out on patrol and shouldn't be back till the dawn," Angel said, I tried to ignore everyone's worried faced when he said my birth name.

"You mean he's by himself," I asked my eyes were wide in shocked and frustration. "Ugh! Are you serious what happened to pairs?" I yelled.

"He wanted to go alone and think! He's kind of been isolated from everyone since you left," he said, Angel said bowing his head. I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"I had no choice and you know that! I needed time, and I found out about those weird vampires!" I said throwing my hands in the air in exasperation. Fred stepped forward braking my starring contest with Angel. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"And we'll discus that tomorrow. Tonight why don't we all go to bed and we can catch up in the morning." Fred said trying to make peace and smiling a warm smile.

"Fine," I sighed, "If you need me I'll be up stairs," I called over my shoulder as I made my way up the stairs.

"'Night," they called, I called back my good night and walked into our room; my and Conner's.

I walked to the dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and then took a shower.

I stood there and thought about everything that had happened.

Conner and I had been married for over a year. We had gotten married the day after I turned sixteen at the hotel. Gunn had been the preacher, Angel and Wesley had been Conner's best men, Cordie and Fred had been my Matron's of honor, and Buffy had been my Maid of Honor and spike walked me down the isle.

It was small, and only had family, the theme red and black of course and we kissed at exactly 12:00 on my birthday.

We were very happy and joined at the hip. We did everything together. We were in love and meant to be, nothing could break us apart. We never fought until one little problem with patrolling went wrong.

We had been fighting a demon Wolforman & Hart had let out to catch Conner and me and bring us in for testing. Well let's just say I got thrown into a wall got pissed off. I attacked him and trust me it wasn't pretty; I was out for blood.

In the end I got knocked around a few times before I kicked his sorry ass. Conner got on my ass for trying to fight him and not just killing him when I had the chance. I got mad and said a few hurtful things.

The team thought everything was fine, but if they had known I can tell they wouldn't have sent me to Forks to learn more about this coven of venomous vampires. I regret not telling him I was leaving without saying goodbye.

I missed him everyday. It pained me to be away from him those six months. Every time I looked at Edward I felt guilty, like I was betraying Conner. Which I sort of was but I didn't feel any thing for Edward.

I turned of the water and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair before

Putting on Darling Violetta (**Angel's theme song**) and pulled back the covers.

I laid there and thought of all the happy moments in my life. My childhood memories with Buffy and the team and Conner.

I fell asleep thinking of my love, my life and eternity. My Conner.


	2. Chapter 2 Erotic

I could feel his eyes on me as I laid there. I knew it was at least two, I had only been asleep an hour at the least.

I didn't dare move. I could barley breath. I knew he knew I was awake and knew that he was there but wasn't going to make the first move. I sighed.

When I opened my eyes I could make out his stiletto leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room his blue eyes boring into me with an astonishing amount of intensity.

"Why did you leave without telling me?" he asked so suddenly it made me jump slightly.

"I mean a goodbye would have been nice ya know," he said you could faintly hear a slight chock in his words. My eyes watered.

"I'm sorry," I said getting out of bed I could feel his eyes following me as I stood in front of him.

"You left me," he said staring in to my eyes.

"I was going to go there no matter what," I said stepping closer to him. He just stood there arms crossed and leaning against the window pane.

"Do you love me?" he asked obviously holding back a sob.

"More than anything," I promised. He gave me a look that sent a jolt straight to my heart. "You don't believe me, do you?" I asked, shocked.

He turned away from me, his face despairing, frustrated – in a harsh grimace that showed the struggle inside him more clearly than anything he'd said, anything he'd done over the past couple of years. _Kailah – you're going to leave me, you always were. It's a fact of life. I don't – I don't deserve you. You deserve so much – so much better than I can ever give you, _I heard in my mind, his thoughts poured into my head pouring through the air into my heart – where it almost shattered the fragile calm that lied there, the calm that was holding my heart together.

"Fuck that!" I shouted, stalking forwards, grabbing his shoulder and swinging him around so he'd have to face me. He stared down at me, and then realized I'd heard his thoughts, and his eyes flicked away from mine. _Don't you dare ever think that? Don't you dare?_ I panted, trying to force the words out. He was everything to me. Everything. "Conner…" I almost begged, looking up into his face. _All I want – is you. Always. Please…don't just – I didn't –_ I shook my head, the tears replacing my anger. "Only you, I didn't mean to hurt you, forgive me," I whispered, staring up into his electric blue eyes. "I love you," I whispered.

They were the only words I could speak, the only admission I could bear.

His eyes were dark with repressed emotion; his perfectly arched brows had a worried line over them. And I couldn't stand it. _That look. Oh god. _

"Please don't cry," he groaned, closing his eyes, his beautiful mouth twisting like he was holding back from tears of his own. Though it was Conner. He never, ever cried. He just gave you one of those heart breaking stares, and you'd die a little inside, knowing that you'd done that to him. _Please don't give me that look. _"I can't stand it when you cry," he said, opening his eyes slowly, and brushing a single tear off my cheek.

"Conner, I'm so so sorry…" I sobbed silently, one hand coming up to cover my mouth, the other spreading to curl around my stomach. I stepped back – away from him. I had to hold myself together. Have to be strong. He couldn't – I can't stand it. I never – he – I was never good enough for him, never, and now he knew it.

Conner moaned, and his hard arms came around me, pulling me against him. He bent a little, then grabbed my legs and picked me up. He kissed my eyelids, my nose, my eyebrows, my forehead, brushing his lips everywhere, feather-soft, until they came to the corner of my mouth. I had stopped breathing as soon as he touched me and now I just, I just hung there, dangling over a precipice, waiting. The dark waters threatened to swallow me whole, and I stared back into them, willing them to do so if he pulled back, if he just – I can't _live_ without him. It's impossibility. My eyes were still closed, the warm tears tricking like silent prayers down my cheeks. _Don't go. _When his lips reached there, the left side of my mouth, he paused, and his breath exhaled a warm path across the skin of my cheek. He placed a tiny firm kiss to the edge, then trailed back up to my temple. He rested his cheek there, and I heard his gasps, his attempt to calm himself, and felt his hands clenching on my thighs, knowing he was trying to make himself let go of me. Oh no you don't.

My legs were around his waist, he was holding me up by the backs of my thighs, taking all my weight and standing there strong and unmovable – unchangeable. I hoped.

"Don't go. I won't let you." He growled.

I shoved my hands into his dark hair, wrenching his head by the hair until his mouth crashed into mine. He froze for a second, a single second in which I felt as though I would crumble into dust and wither away if he didn't respond, if he just pulled back and then he kissed me back.

As always we were desperate for each other, it hadn't changed, all this time. All this time I still ached with the intensity, still felt overwhelmed and frantic and like I'd die unless I had him _now_, unless I could have him inside me, all around me, everywhere until I couldn't see, couldn't think, couldn't breathe without him. I needed him so much and I wanted him so badly, and these words were useless to convey the depth and I just know that if he ever leaves... If I couldn't have him, I knew my soul would just crawl into a dark hole and shrivel away until I was a shell of a person, incomplete, dead inside. Without him. He was everything that completed me, that held me together, that allowed me to exist.

I grabbed his lower lip with my teeth and bit down on it until he moaned, his short, square nails digging into my thighs. It was a clear message – _Don't you dare leave me again._

I let go of his lip, slanting my head so I could soothe it with a softer kiss. I was in total control of this interaction seeing as how his hands were busy, and his attention was on keeping us up. And he knew it.

I moved my hands closer to his face, dragging my palms through his short, absurdly soft hair, and stroked the corners of his eyes with my thumbs. _I love you. _

My hands clenched in his hair again. _I need you. _

We'd always talked so much better with our bodies than our words, and as he fell forwards onto the bed, me still wrapped around him, we told each other just how we felt.

His hands claiming my breasts, as he stole the air out of my mouth – _you are mine. _

My legs tightening on his waist as he thrust, still fully clothed, against me – _as you are mine._

His hands lifting me from beneath my back, bending me over his arms, and crushing me even closer to his chest as he deepened the kiss – _I need you._ My nails digging into the hard muscles of his shoulders, trailing over his back, as I panted, struggling to breathe against his lips – _oh god yes_. His hands floated under my shirt and he pulled away from the kiss to peel my shirt off over my head. My shirt and bra quickly started a pile of cloths on the floor, his shirt joined them soon. I moaned and undid the button on his pants. He helped me slid him out of them. My shorts were off not a second later. Conner was enjoying kissing down my stomach as he slid off my underwear.

We franticly undressed each other, and suddenly there were no barriers and he thrust again and I welcomed him inside me, clenching until he froze and just looked down at me, and I up at him.

There was always that eternal moment as soon as he entered me; we still couldn't quite believe the completion, the total sense of oneness that overtook us when we were connected like this – as though we were one entity, as we were in everything else.

Everything else we could never express in any way but this.

Then he was moving again and it was all breathlessness and heat and murmurs of '_I love you_', and desperate cries of '_don't leave me_' and him kissing the tears away from my cheeks. And I just clung to him and cried and tried not to think, because if he ever left me I wouldn't survive and he knew that.

"Never," he grunted fiercely, stilling. His hard, heavy body lay poised against mine, and I could feel the tension radiating off of him. In contrast my body was molten, soft and pliable and malleable. I was melting. "Kailah, look at me –" he struggled to get his voice past his desire thickened throat. It was harsh and hard and commanding, and I sobbed, opening my eyes, to see him looking down at me. His eyes were ablaze with everything he was keeping in, and his face was tight and impassive with the control he was trying to keep over his body. "I will never, _ever_ leave you. If you promise me – if you promise –" a nerve in his jaw jumped and his eyes closed, as he struggled to get the words out.

"I promise," I whispered, knowing exactly what he meant. _If you promise not to leave me too._ I removed my hand from his shoulder to glide down his face and pressed a finger against the corner of his jaw. "You're too hard to get rid of."

I wrapped my arms around Conner's neck knotting my fingers in his hair as he kissed me deeply. His hands were on my hips, I arched my back and pressed my flat stomach into his body, I pressed my chest into his enjoying the feeling of our bodies together as he kissed the base of my neck hungrily. I wriggled under him so I could reach his shoulders and slid them up his perfect body; I looked up and meet Conner's blue eyes. Conner flipped us over so I was straddling him.

Conner's hands reached up and moved across my breasts slowly down to my hips, I placed my hands on his chest and moved up and down his body, Conner moaned in Ecstasy.

I dropped myself onto him roughly. He closed his eyes and moaned, slowly I started moving around, my eyes closed and I put my hands on his chest again. Soft moans escaped my lips as the sensation filled my body. I could hear Conner moaning also, His hands moved onto my hips and he moved me rougher and faster.

I was almost screaming now, moaning his name, my stomach muscles clenched and I opened my eyes at the beautiful sight below me. Conner was moaning his eyes were watching me as he moved me eagerly and roughly.

Suddenly he flipped us over. I was on the bottom and my legs were still wrapped around his waist, his hands were still on my hips so he was lying on top of me. He thrust into me roughly again and again.

We both grunted and moaned, his thrusts got faster and more powerful and his hands moved from my hips to laying his forearms next to my sides supporting himself more. I grabbed onto his shoulders and let him push himself deeper inside me.

I was getting so close, Conner moaned my name, I could feel his heavy breathing on my neck and I screamed his name pushing my head back into the pillow and my chest into his body. As I climaxed my walls tightened around Conner, he kept pushing himself into me. I screamed his name again and again as the ecstasy pulsed through me.

I writhed and wriggled beneath him and he moved his hands back to my hips resting his head on my shoulder and thrusting as he also moaned loudly. He moved faster and faster, I came again pushing my waist towards his and latching on to him tighter.

His thrusts slowed and he collapsed on top of me, still inside me. He kissed my shoulder, my breast. Then looked up at me and smiled a smug crooked smile. I grinned back yawning.

"Sleep my love, but remember you will always be mine," he growled lightly but forcefully kissing my bruised lips.

"Alway's, I love you," I whispered putting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too Kai's," he whispered kissing my fore head softly.

I drifted to sleep listening to the soft rhythm of Conner's heart beat thumping under my head.


End file.
